In a coin testing mechanism a passageway for coins is usually formed by two closely spaced plates. A track carried by one of the plates supports the coins on their edges and defines the path which coins follow between the plates. Coin testing devices are arranged at positions alongside the path. Sometimes coins become jammed in the mechanism and it is necessary to provide means for separating the plates sufficiently to allow the jammed coins to fall from the track. In the known arrangements the plates are joined to one another by a simple hinge and a mechanism is provided for swinging the plates apart about the hinge when a coin is jammed.
The space available for a coin mechanism in a vending machine is often limited, particularly the depth from front to back. It has been found that in some instances there is insufficient depth to allow the plates to be swung apart sufficiently for coins close to the hinge axis to be released. The aim of the present invention is to provide a mechanism which overcomes this problem.